Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon
by crASHed
Summary: Inspired by a song. Set in Paris and shortly afterward.


**Unsuspecting**** Sunday**** Afternoon**  
>by Vendetta17 aka crASHed<br>Devil Wears Prada  
>Mirandy<br>PG-13  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither the movie <em>The <em>_Devil __Wears __Prada_ nor the song _Unsuspecting __Sunday __Afternoon_.

This had not been beta read and follows an inspiration I had tonight when I took a shower and listened to the song _Unsuspecting __Sunday __Afternoon_ by my beloved Backstreet Boys. It suddenly came to my mind that this is a perfect Mirandy song. So, I started to write it, on my cell phone, no less, while my daughter was watching Wow Wow Wubbzy, and finished it on my PC with my dad in the background watching the Tudors. Think of this what you want. I hope you like it. If not, well, I do :-)

The song lyrics are in italic.

* * *

><p>He didn't know. Nigel didn't know that his dreams were about to be crushed. Crushed, by the devil in six inch red Prada heels. By his boss. Actually, Miranda Priestly was the boss of both Nigel and Andy. But after last night, Andy wasn't sure she could ever think of Miranda as just her boss.<p>

_How come I was the last to know. Took the stage then you stole the show. Another unsuspecting Sunday afternoon._

Andy looked up at Miranda, disbelief plainly written over her expressive face. Miranda only started at her, seemingly unmoved by Andy's inner struggle.

_I was captured by that stare. Now I'm shattered, but I don't care._

Stunned by Miranda's icy betrayal of Nigel, and all the while realizing that any potential future with Miranda might include Andy's heart being stamped on by a pair of very expensive Prada shoes, Andy did the only thing she could think of at the moment. A preemptive strike, an attempt to save her heart. She left. Andy got up, put down her napkin, and while shaking her head, she turned and left the room. Never noticing Miranda's carefully constructed facade shattering at such a public stage. While only visible for a few seconds before Miranda regained control of her facial expression once more, it was enough for Nigel, even amidst all of his pain and frustration, to see and wonder about.

Andy walked down the streets of Paris, tears streaming down her face. She had been looking forward to experiencing Paris, to find at least one moment where she would leisurely stroll down the breathtaking streets and avenues of Paris. This was her first time without an errand to run, without a work assignment to complete. Yet, Andy saw nothing. Nothing, but Miranda, how she had looked at her last night.

_And the people walking by don't have a clue. That I kissed your face._

And now, everything was lost. Thrown away before it even had a chance to blossom. Shaking her head again, this time at herself. Her mind insisted on replaying the previous night and the picture of Miranda, the surprise in her eyes as Andy surged forward and kissed her. First softly, then with all the passion that had slowly built up over the last few months. Andy could still hear Miranda's gasps and moans. Her body trembled at the sheer memory. They could be kissing now. If Andy hadn't walked out. They could be kissing now.

_Till the sun was in our eyes. Till the afternoon arrived. _

She had to go back. No, not because of the kisses, as spectacular as they had been. No, these ten minutes of stumbling tear stained through the streets of Paris taught Andy that her heart could not be saved. You cannot save what you have lost. And Andy had already lost her heart. Trying to protect her heart now was not only futile, but was also costing her at least as much pain as the havoc a potential Prada heel in her future may evoke. So, Andy turned, and hurried back to the hotel.

Andy knocked at Miranda's door. Terrified of the other woman's reaction and of what the future may have in store for them.

Miranda opened the door. She glared at Andy who only stood there, frozen.

_And I can't explain. Last night I saw the fireworks. The kind of pain that never hurts. The one you hate to love is made for you. Another unsuspecting Sunday afternoon._

Realizing that Andrea could not offer an explanation, but unwilling to see her leave once again, Miranda narrowed her eyes and turned silently, expecting Andrea to follow her into her suite.

Andy moved slowly, she was sure she made the right decision in coming back, but she was also terrified of the conversation that was waiting for her. Still, it appeared doubtful that this Sunday afternoon would change her more than the night before did.

Once Andy returned to New York she started to prepare for another busy week at _Runway_. Her conversation with Miranda on their last evening in Paris had gone better than she had expected. Or at least, the part where an actual conversation was involved. The unspoken agreement they had found was more along the lines of stunning. Still, while sleeping with Miranda was mind-blowing, and Andy was more than ready to see where their relationship would take them, their previous conversation had not really answered the question how Miranda imagined them to continue. So, for now, Andy was running blind, but that was still better than running crying, at least, she hoped it was.

_Monday is a funny thing. Still waiting for the phone to ring. Will my imagination take it slow? After Saturday, my life is changed. In a moment it was rearranged. Strange how easy it is letting go. And I miss your face. Like the sun was in my eyes. And now I'm running blind.  
><em>  
>Back at work, Miranda called Andy into her office as soon as she had sat down behind her desk.<p>

Hurrying into Miranda's office, Andy was immediately asked to close the door.

When Andy stood in front of Miranda's desk, the tension in her body spread and for a second Andy wondered if her body could snap in two from all this tension. She was sure this couldn't be particularly healthy. Deep in thought, Andy had lost track of Miranda's words.

"Andrea, are you even listening to me?"

"I am sorry Miranda. I, uh, I am a little distracted this morning."

Miranda stared at Andy for a short moment, which had Andy wondering if this, whatever it was they had started, could ever have a happy ending.

"Yes, well, you need to start the search for your replacement and I need you to also hand in your two weeks notice once you have found a suitable, not too terribly incompetent replacement. Two weeks of training should be enough. Besides, there is still Emily."

"My replacement? Two weeks notice? You, Miranda, you're firing me?" Andy felt her heart slip and drop closer to the floor.

"Andrea, do pay attention. I am not firing you. You are quitting. I am to assume that Paris was not a one time engagement?"

Andy numbly shook her head, then remembered her voice "Yes, no, I mean, no it was not a one time engagement." Only Miranda would call what happened in Paris an engagement.

"Well, that being the case, you cannot continue to work for me. That is, if you want us to see each other on a personal level, I can no longer be your boss. That, well, it would be more than unwise, both professionally and for our potential relationship. Do you agree, Andrea?" Miranda offered a small smile to a still stunned Andy.

_This sweet relief. Unexpected things. Is this the end or only the beginning?_

"Yes, Miranda, I agree. I will do as you suggested." Andy, suddenly feeling elated, stepped closer to Miranda and moved to stand beside her. She slowly leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"I missed your face. I look forward to more personal engagements," Andy exhaled close to Miranda's ear and was delighted to feel and see a shudder run through the other woman.

"So am I, Andrea, so am I," Miranda whispered wistfully, then returned to the work in front of her.

Andy smiled and left the room, beyond elated at her future that included Prada heels which had the potential of being dangerous to one's health.

_I miss your face. Like the sun was in my eyes. Like the afternoon. Now I'm running blind (running blind) I can't explain (can't explain)._

Last night I saw the fireworks. The kind of pain that never hurts. The one you hate to love that's made for you. Another unsuspecting Sunday afternoon.

FIN

* * *

><p>Comments are welcome. I am currently considering another fic with the missing scenes from Paris. Anyone interested?<p> 


End file.
